(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve coupling which enables waterproof penetration through a partition. In particular, the present invention relates to a sleeve coupling for use in a partition which has a flexible water stop which prevents water from passing through the partition adjacent to or through the sleeve coupling.
(2) Description of Related Art
Because of the ever-increasing use of sprinklers in almost all buildings, particularly multi-story buildings, the need for a penetration through a partition such as a floor or wall to be waterproof is becoming equally as important as the need for the penetration to be fireproof. In addition to the direct damage caused by the water leaking through the penetration, concealed water leakage in walls and drop ceilings is conducive to mold. Insurance coverage for mold claims is a very serious problem for the building industry.
In the past, to prevent the leakage of water through a penetration around a coupling sleeve in a floor, a waterproof coating seal was applied to the entire floor. Another way to prevent the leakage of water through a penetration around a coupling sleeve was to apply a waterproof caulk around the coupling sleeve. However, both of these methods of waterproofing are subject to human error during the sealing or caulking process and required an extra step in the installation process. Another issue with the waterproofing of penetrations through partitions is associated with the expansion and contraction of rigid water stops and the expansion and contraction of the partition material surrounding the water stops. This is particularly an issue with poured concrete floors. The sleeve and water stops contract and expand depending on the temperature at the time of pouring and the internal temperature of the uncured concrete. The concrete contracts during the curing process. The combination of these forces can cause cracking around the rigid water stop and the concrete which can lead to leakage on the outside of the sleeve through the concrete floor.
The related art has shown various pass-through devices for use in partitions such as walls, floors, roofs, etc. for allowing plumbing pipes or electrical conduits to pass through the partitions. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,170; 6,305,133; 6,336,297; 6,405,502 and 6,470,635 all to Applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,726 to Price also shows a pass-through device for pipes and conduits for use in floors, walls and roofs. The device includes an upper and lower sleeve with a resilient member spaced between the ends of the sleeves. The resiliency of the resilient member allows for expansion of the floor, wall or roof without damaging the device.
There remains the need for a sleeve coupling for providing a penetration through a partition which is waterproof, easy to install and which accommodates expansion and contraction of the partition and the sleeve coupling without compromising the waterproofing ability of the sleeve coupling.